Chuck versus the Mouse
by bluenose141
Summary: Following on from Chuck versus the Cruise, Team Bartowski are assigned to Orlando. But this is their hardest vacation ever. Will Sarah get the Disneyland Wedding she dreamed of, or will the Ring's plans change everything? Please R&R D
1. Chuck versus the Funeral

There was a small gathering on a small boat somewhere in America. Or more precisely, two people sat on an airboat out in the middle of a lake in the Everglades. Swarming with crocodiles, and even worse insects. The first walked around with a heavy limp, wincing as she walked across the surface. The second sat tentatively on the boat edge, blinking at the moonlight.

"So what do you want me to do?" Morgan asked, wincing as his companion winced around the boat.

"I want you to do exactly what I want you to do. We need to head to an office so I can show you exactly why you should trust me. Your best friend, Chuck Bartowski, has been lying to you for the past 3 years," Alicia responded, fiddling with where Casey had shot her.

"Does it hurt, being shot?" Morgan asked, trying to break the silence. He trusted her, but there was something about her which he didn't like.

"That idiot, John Casey, he works with your pal Bartowski. Any one less agent makes our ultimate goal easier,"

"Which is?"

"Enough Morgan, really. I want you to remember that you have left the comforts of California behind you. You're in Orange County now, and you're working for me,"

Morgan could only nod, thinking about his family. The chance to make his mum proud of him. He had to do what was needed.

"Where to first?"

"Actually Morgan, we're heading upstate first. There's something we need to attend to,"

*

Sarah Walker clutched onto Chuck's arm as they stood by the graveside. It wasn't a place she wanted to go to regularly. First with Bryce, now this.

What seemed to piss her off even more was the fact that not many people had bothered to attend the funeral of a man who had died to save so many. A few army marines stood blinking in the sun, whilst she and Chuck took up seats near the coffin. A painting of John Casey adorned the area around them- him in his army uniform and in Buy More clothing.

"I can't believe he's actually gone," Chuck whispered into her ear. She nodded briefly, feeling eyes on the back of her head. She turned around and found nothing but the countryside.

After the service, Chuck and Sarah approached the coffin. Chuck laid a red rose on his coffin, the irony deep in it.

"Guess no more crosswords for you huh big guy?" Chuck laughed bitterly.

"He'd be proud of what you've done Chuck,"

"Would he? Would he approve of how quickly we abandoned those people on the cruise ship?"

Sarah kissed him briefly as if to respond, and he breathed in the scent of her shampoo. Fantastic.

"He'd approve to know you could fight another day. That's all that matters,"

*

They were watching through a pair of binoculars over the hill. Alicia was kneeling nearby, her eyes peeled on Sarah at all times. Morgan admired the scenery, his eyes slowly slipping shut as he realised he hadn't slept in two days. Or been on Call of Duty in 3 weeks.

"Looks like John Casey died too. An eye for an eye. Isn't that justice Morgan?" Alicia breathed, thinking of her brother who had drowned on the cruise ship.

"I don't know Alicia, Casey looked after us on those long Buy More hours,"

Alicia came close to slapping him, but resisted. She needed him more than he needed her. He just didn't realise yet.

*

General Beckman walked over towards them, and she smiled bitterly at them. She stuffed a tissue into her pocket briefly, and Chuck couldn't help but wonder if that was tears he noticed.

"You have a new mission," Beckman reminded them, her voice wavering. "I've given you time to grieve for John Casey. But the spy world can't wait for you two to sort out your guilt. So I want you to head down to Orlando to experience the good life,"

"What does this mission involve, cause I don't feel a lot like missions at the moment," Chuck pressed, folding his arms at her.

"This is simple surveillance. After we catch Alicia Weiss you will be free to a year off," Beckman smiled.

"That's all mighty fine General, but we should remember that every time I go on holiday I almost get killed,"

"Yes, well usually we'd have Colonel Casey accompany you on this one, but he's hardly available at this minute," Beckman coughed, and then regained composure. "Which is why there's something else about the mission,"

"What is that? You're assigning some hard-ass agent like Forrest or Carina to tail our every move,"

"Not exactly," Beckman smiled weakly, and took a last look at Casey's portrait. "I'm coming with you,"


	2. Beckman versus Economy Class

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews so far. I guess this story is more eagerly anticipated than I thought. This chapter explores a bit more about life without Casey as well as some intertwining stories. But what happens next? Well stop reading this bit and get on with it =)**

Together they sat in the Departure Lounge, admiring the way people could walk carefree about the place hoping for a break in Orlando. Chuck and Sarah sat next to each other, Sarah fiddling with her hair as she watched General Beckman examining her iPhone, slightly nervous around her superiors.

Chuck, to her shock, was ploughing ahead with a crossword.

"So General, I assume we're first class," Chuck asked at one point, stuck between two clues.

"You made two mistakes there, Chuck. Firstly, in public places you must refer to me as Diane so as not to blow our cover. Secondly, flying first class draws attention to ourselves. We will be flying economy class,"

Chuck smiled weakly, and Sarah digged him in the ribs. She looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Chuck struggling over an elaborated clue which Casey had once struggled on.

Instead was a secret message- _She May Be With Us, But We Can Still Have Fun Right?_

"100% correct so far Chuck," Sarah laughed, and Beckman stopped fiddling with her iPhone as their seats were called. Chuck gathered the backpacks and headed towards the gate.

"So, grandma taking you kids over to Orlando huh?" the sales assistant asked while showing their tickets. Beckman sneered slightly, making sure she took note of his name and Citizenship number before replying sweetly "Why yes, I feel my son and his girlfriend deserve a break,"

As they headed towards their seats, Chuck smiled at Beckman. "So I'm your son huh?"

"Figuratively, yes Chuck. Although don't let it get to your head,"

The cabin before them was two sets of two seats on either side. Four empty seats beckoned them right near the curtain divide at the front. Chuck and Sarah occupied the two on the right, leaving Beckman to collapse into the one on the left.

"General- I mean Diane- have you ever flown economy before?"

"Never. Although if my expectations are correct, everything should be perfect,"

An old, obese man waddled his way onto the plane and noticed the empty seat near the front. He patted his ticket, gave a large guffaw and threw himself onto the seat next to Beckman. He stretched out his large feet and started eating some Werther's Originals.

"Still got those expectations?"

*

What neither Team Bartowski nor Alicia Weiss knew was that they were temporarily separated by a thin blue curtain. Alicia had surprised Morgan by saying they were headed on first class.

"You mean, I'm actually allowed?" Morgan had asked unbelievably, spraying her with his hot dog.

They sat down in their leather seats: Alicia fiddling with her laptop whilst Morgan reminisced about the last time he was in first class. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"Alicia, shouldn't we be listening to the flight instructional video?"

"Actually Morgan, I've got my own instructional video I want you to watch. It's all about video games. I think you'll like it,"

A series of images flashed up on the television, detailing characters such as Master Chief, Crash Bandicoot and Soap MacTavish. Morgan watched, not noticing the series of subliminal diagrams hidden beneath these images portraying the pictures of Morgan Grimes' life. How he had been abandoned by Anna, Chuck and everybody else. All Grimes saw were the video games characters he so loved.

*

_An hour later_

"Feel better?" Alicia asked sweetly, patting his arm.

"A lot. So you were going to tell me about Chuck?"

"Mr Bartowski here has been an asset of the CIA for the past 3 years. Every time he turned you down- every time you wanted to do something- he was out betraying you. He's committed some heinous crimes against the government. His relationship with Agent Walker is genuine- at least for now- whereas John Casey has murdered countless numbers of men"

The curtain shifted back to reveal Beckman on a stroll heading for the toilets. Alicia ducked down behind a newspaper, eager to remain in cover.

"Why don't we just get them now?" Morgan hissed as he stared through the curtain. Sarah and Chuck were indeed together there, laughing away at life's little problems. Or was that just cover too?

"Patience Morgan. I have a plan lined up for Mister Bartowski," 

"I'm sorry, did you just mention one of my agents?"

Beckman stood on the other end of the newspaper, and she folded it down to reveal Alicia. She sneered slightly, and then revealed the Desert Eagle she had hidden on her person earlier.

"This one's for Casey," Beckman sneered as Chuck and Sarah slowly moved towards her. In response, Alicia chopped at the weapon and kicked Beckman square in the chest.

"And that's for my brother,"

Sarah started to run towards Alicia, but she was headed for the emergency doors. Grabbing Morgan tightly, she kissed his forehead as she screamed back at the agents.

"This isn't over Bartowski! Not by a long shot!"

And with that, she hurled open the emergency doors and jumped out with Morgan Grimes in tow, hurtling towards the ground which was 30,000 feet away. The ground grew beneath them as they hurtled towards the Earth. As the parachute opened above them, they pulled up physically. Morgan took a breath and opened his eyes.

"Guess we're on the run from the Government?"

*

Chuck held on to the seat as the vacuum left by Morgan's departure hurtled around him. Beckman dived into Alicia's vacant seat and strapped herself in as Sarah ducked her way slowly to the open door. She held the bar tightly and reached for the door.

"Chuck! I can't reach it! Give me a hand!" she screamed, feeling her fingers slipping slowly. Just in time it seems Chuck grabbed her fingers and held tight as she swung for the open door. He pulled her back into his arms, forcing the door shut. Neither of them moved, so happy that they were alive. He kissed her hard, feeling sheer adrenaline pumping through him.

And then the cabin erupted into applause. Even Beckman stood up and applauded the agents, ensuring she hid the Desert Eagle. The large man who sat next to Beckman originally came forward, scratching his sunburnt head.

"Did I miss something?"

*

**Coming up, Team Bartowski arrive in the hotel (possible opportunity for a bit of fluff- I'll say no more), **


	3. Chuck versus Dolly Parton

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delay. I recently had my A Level results through, so it's all good fun =) And now for you special people, taking inappropriate smut to a WHOLE NEW LEVEL! How inappropriate I hear you gasp? Well read on!**

The plane landed at last in Orlando International Airport, and Chuck took a deep breath as he breathed in the southern air. He knew that he wasn't exactly there to holiday, but c'mon. It wasn't often that he could visit Orlando, the home of some of the coolest rides in the world.

And yet he knew he was there because the Ring were planning a scheme, and it all took place here somewhere. He knew his best friend had been drawn into this twisted game, and that Alicia was still alive- making Casey's sacrifice somewhat poignant. Only half done? The man would be turning in his grave.

Sarah and Chuck walked hand in hand out of the airport- much to the displeasure of General Beckman who brooded behind her. She tapped onto her iPhone, waiting as a yellow taxi pulled into the drive. A cabbie climbed out and extended a plump arm towards them.

"Hi guys, you guys off to go and see Mickey? I'm afraid one of you's is gonna have to sit up front with me,"

"Shotgun backseat," Chuck and Sarah said in unison, and Beckman shrugged.

"Don't worry ma'am. I got some Dolly Parton for you in the front if ya want," the cabbie laughed, patting a beer belly.

They climbed into the waiting cab, and the cabbie slid the divider between them. Sarah wrapped an arm around Chuck's and coughed.

"You know Chuck, I was thinking that we could have a bit of fun. A spy's life isn't all breaking into casinos and rescuing hostages,"

"It seems that my life is more about stopping terrorists compared to spending time with the people I love,"

The divide split open, and Beckman handed them a key.

"I want you two to check into your room. Mr. Russell here has kindly agreed to take me on a guided tour," Beckman smiled sweetly. Chuck poked his head through and noticed how Mr. Russell was firmly secured with the remains of a Dolly Parton tape shoved in his mouth as Beckman's hand was proceeding to wrap his hands to the steering wheel.

*

They were in a new hideout now, somewhere they knew Beckman and her cronies couldn't find them. All they had was a laptop.

Which would be enough.

"Now Morgan, I'm going to explain exactly what I want you to do," Alicia whispered, slipping a hand on his shirt.

"I'm yours,"

"I want you to go on the following website and follow the links. Give the password of MODRWYN and you'll be online,"

The website loaded up and Morgan saw the logo of the company at the top. His jaw dropped as he watched the graphics emerging.

"Am I meant to be on this?"

"Yes you are Morgan. And I want you to pay close attention, cause you will only see it once,"

*

Chuck and Sarah exited the cab as it drove away erratically. They entered a plush hotel, Sarah slowly removing the shades from her face as she stepped into the air conditioning. A smiling concierge man took their suitcases and guided them to an elevator.

"Just a shame Casey couldn't see this," Sarah mumbled, fiddling with her shorts.

"Yeah, I'm sure Casey was a massive fan of elevator craftsmanship,"

The elevator stopped and their room awaited for them up ahead. The concierge swung open the door and Chuck ran into the room, slamming the door on Sarah. Calmly, Sarah kicked the door handle once as it crashed open. Thrusting it shut, she headed straight for Chuck who was already in the bedroom waiting.

"Shall we take this where we left off?" Sarah purred, gasping as Chuck ripped her t-shirt open to reveal a black bra. He almost fumbled with the strap, but the Intersect compensated for that. For once he flashed on something that wasn't ways to kill, but ways he found interesting.

A minute later, he was on top of her and back where he belonged. She screwed her eyes shut as he pushed into her. He began to pant as Sarah screamed his name, but he carried on until he was close to finishing.

And then a hand he was 100% sure wasn't Sarah's grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off with ease. He tugged at the duvet which was by now firmly around Sarah, and he opened his eyes to reveal General Beckman staring at him.

"General, I can explain,"

"Save it Chuck, it's not the first time I've seen sex. I'm just disappointed you didn't use the protection I gave you,"

"General, it was just one," Sarah laughed, embarrassed that her boss had caught her.

"Just once is all it takes. I don't want to be babysitting whilst you work for me just because you couldn't dish out on a condom Miss Walker,"

"I'm sorry Diane, was the tour eventful?"

"Mr. Russell was kind enough to disclose tickets for Universal Studios Orlando, where you and Mr. Bartowski will be working part time as students operating the rides. You will start tomorrow, so I suggest you focus looking out for Mr. Grimes,"

"Is he really that much of a threat General?"

"Yes, but I've assigned an old friend to cover your back. You'll be pleased to know he escaped the cruise ship after that mess. Come in!" Beckman shouted, and Chuck's hopes raised. Had Casey survived.

And in walked William Raiff of the French Secret Service, who nodded at them and ignoring their inappropriate state. He wiped his hands together and coughed.

"I got onto a lifeboat," Raiff shrugged. "So, you guys ready to do some work?"

**Coming up: Chuck versus the First Day**


	4. Chuck and Sarah vs the first day

**A/N: Ok, so the last chapter was a bit different. It was a scenario I wanted to express, but wasn't sure of the reaction. Anyway, as promised we have the start of a first day. This chapter is inspired by NickyR. Here's to the worst first day ever =)**

They were greeted by a smiling steward, as was the usual for anyone working in Florida. They stood on their little speedboat driven by William Raiff as the Incredible Hulk coaster grew closer in the distance.

"Are you the new guys?" the woman asked, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah. I'm Chuck and this is my girlfriend Sarah,"

"Ah yes, sent here by Professor Beckman for work experience. Awesome, my name's Becky and I'm going to be showing you the ropes," Becky smiled sweetly, her ginger ponytail bobbing as she bounced on her feet.

The boat pulled up and Raiff headed away on the speedboat, enjoying his cover as a speedboat driver. They leapfrogged over the turnstiles and Sarah smiled.

"So, which rides are we operating?" Chuck asked, his eyes wide open as he passed the Shrek 4-D ride. Becky continued to lead them down the drive, prompting a flashback for Chuck…

_He was running down the same drive with Ellie and his dad. Tourists massed around them, but they had the Fastpass tickets. Stephen Bartowski had a hot dog in his hand, and was watching with delight as the kids headed for the Men in Black ride which he had designed. Should he tell Chuck about the secret to the top score…_

"Now then Chuck, I've assigned you to 'Revenge of the Mummy' ride okay, so I need you head to the wardrobe department and get all Egyptian. Sarah, at the request of Professor Beckman I want you to get your spy gear on…"

Sarah gulped, and looked at Chuck. As nice as Becky was, did she know that they were spies?

"… and head to the Men in Black area. Or Women in Black in your case," Becky clapped. Chuck shrugged and kissed Sarah briefly before heading towards the Egyptian Museum nearby. She crossed the recreation of Jaws hanging from the rack and towards the Men in Black area. And then she stopped as she heard a man around the corner.

"I'm at the extraction point. This is Leader, infiltrating Base 1. Prime your weapons,"

Sarah didn't have time to react, she just threw herself around the corner at the man who stared dumbfounded as she hurtled towards him in a high jump kick position. He ducked as her foot clipped his ear, causing blood to spout. He stared at Sarah glumly.

"I was only getting into character. You must be Sarah. I'm Alan, your boss for the next few weeks."

*

Chuck was having a blast. His co-worker Craig was a nice, honest and genuine man who had quickly shown him the ropes with the buttons. It was all controlled by a massive computer, which suited Chuck down to the ground. He had always dreamed of an opportunity like this, and now he had one.

"So, you're gonna have to fight Imhotep basically as you send people hurtling around corners at break neck speeds," Craig explained, his tousled blonde hair and Welsh accent seeming eerie in the semi-darkness.

"It's 100% safe right,"

"Yeah, we observe everything on the monitors. Check it out Chuck," Craig said, indicating the screens behind him showing various sections of the ride. He saw the tomb where the soldier mummies appeared out of nowhere.

And froze as a figure drifted past the camera.

"See a mummy Chuckie?" Craig's voice echoed.

"Yeah probably Welsh boy. You gonna show me how to get into the Egyptian shit?"

*

The instructional video demonstrated John Casey in all his might. Or more rather Casey from CCTV footage executing various people. Cold killing Alicia had called him. But Morgan always knew Casey was different. He wasn't easily convinced.

And then it showed Chuck on the screen talking with Sarah in the Orange Orange.

"He's thick Sarah. He wouldn't notice if Superwoman stood before him naked. He would never guess I was a spy," Chuck was assuring her as Morgan scoffed a hot dog nearby. He remembered that day and all.

And then it showed Chuck fighting various people. The truth of the pineapple incident in the Buy More. The truth of the Wedding. And the rest. And it hurt.

"So what do we do now Alicia?" Morgan asked from the new hideout, listening as the rumbling coursed through the walls of the hideout.

"We have to get revenge on Team Bartowski, and we're going to use the Mardi Gras celebration to do it. So here's the plan,"

*

"So Sarah, Professor Beckman wanted you on this stall specifically. She said how your skills were getting rusty and needed to immerse yourself in this attraction. Can I ask what course you're studying?"

"Sport and action?" Sarah offered, well aware she didn't know any of the current courses or how much Beckman had told her boss.

"OK, well let me see you test this cart," Alan offered, hopping into a nearby cart. He grabbed a gun and pointed it at her, prompting a flashback to the cruise ship. "Come on Walker. Send me a whole different world!"

Sarah fiddled with various buttons, well aware she wasn't exactly Chuck. She didn't have an Intersect to compensate for things she didn't know how to work.

She pressed the red button, hoping that it will send Alan forward towards the testing area. Instead, he started to reverse and nearly crashed into the cart behind him before she hammered the green button.

Too quickly.

Alan started screaming as the cart hurtled way quicker than it was meant to. Somehow she had managed to increase the speed to 20mph- over twice the speed it usually goes at.

"Walker! Press the black button!" he screamed as he disappeared towards the big red bug. She hammered the relevant button and Alan jogged back to her.

"So, you want me to work in the queuing area?"


	5. Sarah versus the Helicopter

**Hello, sorry for the delay in this chapter. I recently went on holiday to France, so I couldn't update it. This chapter is going to introduce a few new ideas into the bag, so I hope you enjoy it! And for those of you who missed the disclaimer, it is always written in the fine print…**

He felt the tubes first.

They were pressing into his skin, and he knew exactly every inch of his skin over the years he had spent in it. Which meant something must have happened.

He tried to force his eyelids open, but found he couldn't. He didn't have the sufficient strength to complete that menial task. He took a pained breath, his fingers gently curling on the rails of the bed beneath him.

Was he insane? It wasn't something he could contemplate. But then again, he couldn't contemplate anything. He tried to smile, half attempting to force his mouth into another position, but all he could do was sneer.

"Glad to see you're awake," called a voice above him, and he couldn't place the name or even the gender. He couldn't even recall his own voice, or the feel of words on his larynx.

"Don't do anything. You're in safe hands now I promise you,"

Somewhere in his numb head, he could picture the woman who spoke, but his judgment was deluded. The voice spoke as if to another.

"Definite success, although he is amnesic,"

He. So he was a he. That was something to build on. Was he in heaven? He wasn't a particularly religious man, but he believed that the voice speaking could have been God. He coughed again, forming words in his head. Might as well give them a go.

"Who… am…. Me?"

"All in good time sir," the voice echoed, pushing his eyelids open to reveal a smiling face in a doctor's outfit.

"Tell… me,"

"I'm not qualified to say that,"

"Then who is?"

*

Chuck Bartowski hammered away at the keyboards, well aware that time was against him. He could feel Sarah behind him, her gun pointed down the corridor they had run down.

An explosion ripped above them, and a headlight shone down on them. Chuck reached behind him and grabbed the Glock he had abandoned on the desk. He took careful aim at where he knew the helicopter should be,.

"Hasta la vista, baby. Wow, I always wanted to say that," he yelled, and fired.

Another explosion, much larger this time, erupted above them, and a helicopter rotor crashed through the ceiling. He dived towards Sarah, earning a cheer from the audience.

The sequence ended, and the audience gave them a standing ovation. Sarah removed the black leather jacket and adjusted her cap as she reached for the microphone.

"So now it's your turn to brave the storm. Can you eliminate all the targets? Find out in Men in Black- Alien Attack!" she advertised as Chuck threw the model Glock gun onto the table. A large grin illuminated his face.

"Well done babe," he smiled, kissing her cheek affectionately as the crowd hurtled towards the opening door.

"That was good fun. I can't believe how lifelike it all feels,"

A man with a large camera approached them, and thrust it into Chuck's hands.

"Excuse me, I work for CNN. Do you mind if I take your photo?"

Chuck's eyes immediately shuttered at the journalist, and he immediately began to suspect the worst. Terrorist charges. This fear was confirmed with the letters MOST WANTED.

For parking tickets in Orlando.

Chuck sighed, and then bundled an arm around Sarah's waist. The journalist clicked away, and then disappeared into the throng.

"So what do you want to do now honey?" Sarah asked him, hammering away at the door controls.

"Oh I have the perfect idea Miss Walker. Just follow me," he said, and ducked out into the open air , angling towards the Tower. It was currently under construction, which should buy them some alone time to catch up…

"Uhh you two? Where do you think you're going?" called a voice, and they turned to reveal Alan striding towards them. He extended an arm towards the person behind him, and then patted his chest.

"You two are going to be Tour Guide buddies! Miss Beckman here cannot wait for a fully guided tour, and what's better is that you can take her around the whole park! And I'll be there to observe your every move!"

Diane Beckman stood in the doorway and smirked at Chuck.

*

Alan had left them for some state of emergency he declared, which probably meant that a ride had broken down and required his assistance. Beckman gazed at Chuck and Sarah, noticing the feelings between them. It wasn't lust, it was something else. Something she hadn't felt in a long long time.

"Mr. Bartowski, we intercepted this e-mail which was sent from a facility in America. We rather hoped you could help us with it," Beckman smiled grimly, and handed Chuck a piece of paper.

"So all this guided tour shit is just a cover?"

"A cover of your cover indeed," Beckman smiled, or at the least she could smile which resembled a sort of grimace.

The paper was weird all right. It was covered in a series of symbols which made no sense to Chuck.

"Chuck, what does it say?"

"I don't know Sarah, it's not even a comprehendible language. I'm afraid I just don't know,"

"There was a second identical message which he traced as well,"

**Warning: the next chapter may contain elements unsuitable to some readers. There are no emergency exits, no lapbars and definitely no flash photography. May contain nuts.**


	6. Reawakening

**A/N: Hmm. I've decided to try something experimental here. As in build a figurative wall around myself after this chapter. Some controversy expected, and hopefully a very nice reaction. Let me know if you like it, cause it's a similarly styled chapter or three after this. All while the plot unfolds. Until then, merci beaucoup =D**

He was dreaming again. He often used to dream in his previous life; dreams which were consequently bottled up. He couldn't share them with anyone at all.

_He was running down a hotel corridor with a firearm in his hand. A redheaded woman ran behind him, someone who seemed so familiar. Bullets darted the corridor, but still he ran as if to hold them off. A door to his right was bathed in a supernaturally bright glow, and he knew the answers he sought were inside…_

_Then it was as a child, standing in a graveyard. An elderly woman clasped a medal in her hand, and she gave it to him. He looked down at it, only a child admiring the colours of the ribbon and the exotic destination…_

"Who… am… me?"

_He knew these things had happened, and he was lost in time somehow. But this one felt different. He walked across a sandy plain with palm trees as in the distance he could see the outlines of a large boat. As he stepped under the shadow of a palm, the world changed briefly to become like a grid. A black and white grid…_

_He saw the shovel in his hand, and began to dig where the white boxes formed a cross. He felt the sun beat on his brow as he dug, feel the blisters forming on his fingers._

_At last he found what he must have searching for. It was a rosewood box which was buried in the sand. He opened the lid and saw a collection of items; photographs, letters and the medal. But none of them made any sense…_

"Sir, it's time you woke up. We're taking you somewhere special," came the voice of God again, and he blinked open his eyes. He was seated in a wheelchair which was being pushed down a corridor. So he was in hospital, huh?

"Where… are… we… going?"

"To help find your missing memories…"

*

"Tell me Morgan Grimes. You know your assignment?" Alicia asked, looking up from her laptop.

Morgan simply nodded, staring at the picture of Chuck Bartowski on the screen as he operated the ride.

"Good. To get close to him, you're going to have to be like him. Do you want that?"

He felt anger pulsing through his veins, and reached under the drawer.

"I want you to pretend you are Master Chief, and this is your weapon."

Morgan clutched the USP45 and felt the weight in his palms. Did he have what it takes to pull through this one?

"Now pretend it's a Brute you face. Just shut your eyes and shoot,"

Morgan screwed his eyes shut, and pressed the trigger. The gun shot back into his hands in recoiled, and he could smell the cordite wafting from the barrel.

"Now open your eyes," Alicia's voice sounded smug, and he opened his eyes. A picture of Chuck hung before his eyes, with a bullet hole between his eyes.

"Phase 1 complete. Are you ready for phase 2?"

*

Chuck felt her body next to his, and relaxed instantly. The long leg could only belong to one person. The one person he loved the most in the world. He kissed up her neck, enjoying her scent as he moved his way upwards. She in return hurled him over her shoulder and pinned him to the bed.

"Shut your eyes Chuck. You'll be fine," she purred, reaching for his boxers. He could feel her warm fingers dance there slightly before she reached with her tongue…

"Chuck, I was wondering about Disneyland," she purred slightly shortly afterwards.

"It's just down the road. Besides, isn't it sort of cheating if we visit our rival theme park?"

"It isn't our rival. Disney is a well respected park, it's just that Universal is better,"

"That distracted you," Chuck winked.

"Oh. I was thinking, we could marry right here. When this assignment is over perhaps?" Sarah asked, twirling her fingers in his hair. She pouted slightly, and Chuck noticed the puppy dog eyes. Well if it's what she wanted…

The TV flared onwards, and Beckman's face filled their screens.

"Come to the following location. There's something you should see,"

*

They found themselves in a white room waiting for General Beckman. They hadn't seen much of her recently, she had assigned herself to a new project whilst things were quiet.

And truth told things were quiet. Far too quiet. They knew Alicia was still in Florida with Morgan, but they had since vanished after the plane hi-jinx. Their latest update was to wait in a small restaurant for briefing.

A black van pulled up outside and the doors opened. Sarah gulped into her milkshake, slightly shaking as they waited. They could almost hear Beckman approaching like a tiger.

"I really want that wedding Chuck," Sarah smiled, eager to break the tension.

"Can we afford it?" 

"Chuck, we save the world at least once a week. I think the world can save us for once,"

" A sentiment I too express Agent Walker," came a voice, and the door swung open. Beckman strode in and held the door open wide, as though another person was about to walk in.

"General, what's going on?"

"I have an old friend I want you to see. I think that should explain everything," she offered, and he entered. Chuck's eyes opened wide as he saw him entering- his hand spasming and knocking over his milkshake. The contents spilled over Sarah's shorts, who stood up instantly. Her arm sprung to a salute as the wheelchair entered the restaurant.

It was Casey.


	7. Casey versus the Meeting

**A/N: Yes, he's back! You didn't think I could keep him dead for long did you? As for the queries, I can confirm that Raiff was DGCE, and that Casey's recollection process will be incredibly well planned. This will become evident in later chapters.**

**If anyone will like to develop a little character profile of William Raiff, that would be greatly appreciated. I lack time at the minute unfortunately, hence the delay in this chapter. Merci beaucoup, and enjoy. My longest chapter YET.**

"But, how is this possible?" Chuck gulped, staring at his colleague. John Casey sat in the wheelchair all right, fast asleep and unaware of the world around him. He looked dreadful- he was a deathly white colour and his cheekbones could be seen. His hair was also longer than usual, so much so that his fringe covered his face.

"Allow me to fill in the blanks," Raiff smiled, and then coughed. "It goes something like this…"

*

John Casey watched from the vantage point in the lift as Bartowski and Walker disappeared up the stairs. Beside him, Arnold Weiss was a deadweight- the knife he had just forced into his back killing him effectively.

Problem one solved.

The water rose to his neck, and he could feel himself running out of time. It kept on climbing, and he screamed for help.

"Bartowski!" he yelled as water sloshed into his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut, realising what a fool he had been to trust in love. Trust him to fall for the brunette bitch with the puppy dog eyes. Why didn't he just get the asset to flash on her in the first place?

As consciousness slipped from him, he saw his grandmother watching him. She seemed to reach out with the medal, and Casey could feel her cold fingers grasping around his face. Just like when he was a child, she was there. And similarly, she spoke to him again.

"Live John. Keep living,"

*

_He was a child again, holidaying with his grandparents in a foresty area. That was a surprise, as the dream seemed to change suddenly from the deserted island to the forest. He watched the younger version of him running through the fields, leaping for the butterflies which were just out of his reach._

_The butterfly he chased flew over the fence, and inquisitively he followed. He loved butterflies back then, and his grandmother's warning was lost in his mind._

"_Don't get too far in John," she had called, but he didn't remember that. He followed the butterfly obsessively and leaped over the fence. As a child of seven years old, he was always so much more active than anything else._

_It was a shame he had forgotten his gran's warning as he blundered into an army training area. Who were currently practicing for the invasion._

_The next thing the younger John Casey knew, there was an explosion nearby and he half jumped out of his skin. He rolled down the hill, all thoughts away from the butterfly. He continued to roll, until soon his seven year old self fell into a nearby lake._

_Exhausted from the climb, he felt himself screaming. All the while, the seven year old John Casey screamed to the man who was watching him, unable to help. For years later, Casey had wondered who the man was._

_Now he realised, it was himself._

_A soldier ran down the lake and pulled him out, before delivering him back to his grandmother. He collapsed on the bed, evidence of hypothermia clear to Elizabeth Casey._

"_I'm sorry gran," Casey shivered, unaware of his older self sitting at the bottom of the bed._

"_That's ok John. Just keep living,"_

_That was his first experience of the army, and his fascination never left him._

_The dream changed, and he felt himself being clawed to consciousness. _

His eyes opened and he noticed a man and a woman staring at him. They seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place their names. And then a name swum to his head, and judging his instincts he tried to form the word out of desperation.

"Chuck?"

*

"General, I don't understand how this could have happened?"

"I sent a team in to recover John Casey shortly after you evacuated. The result was that we found him dead. He had drowned, but we think he knew we were there. He just slipped away as our best agent got to him. I was briefed about this as the two of you sat in my office, but knew that Alicia Weiss was still notorious. In order to keep the advantage, we had to make her believe that Mr. Casey had perished along with her brother. The revelation could prompt chaos, so we restarted Casey's heart as we flew him to a hospital. In a comatose state, we had to watch as Casey struggled with himself. He had been dead for around 10 minutes, but miraculously we restarted his heart," Beckman explained, watching as Casey's eyelids flickered. He was dreaming again, she realised.

"So why not tell us?"

"Because Miss Weiss is content with the fact that she took out one third of Team Bartowski! And besides, Casey is similar to a vegetable. He doesn't know who he is any more Chuck! Mr. Casey has lost all recollection of his former self,"

"So he doesn't have to be an agent,"

"Mr. Casey will recover in time. We hoped you two could start the recollection effects,"

"General Beckman, we saw a body at the funeral,"

"The body belonged to Arnold Weiss. We recovered his body and buried it in Casey's coffin. If Miss Weiss attempts to dig him up, she will discover a few charges of C4 along her dearly beloved brother,"

"Chuck," came a voice, and Chuck stared up as Casey's eyelids were fluttering open, and his eyes were a pale red colour.

"I'm here buddy. Hold on, we're going to make you fit as ever,"

"Who… am… me?" he mumbled, tottering on the borders of consciousness. He reached out for Chuck, and his hand drew short. Sarah reached for it, and grasped it tightly.

"You're the best person in the world Casey, don't you forget that,"

Sarah gulped, and then tapped Beckman on the shoulders.

"General, I was hoping to have a word. Chuck and I were hoping to get married after the assignment in Orlando," she mumbled.

"I accept your judgment Miss Walker, but this is neither the time or the place. I've recalled the two of you from the theme parks. We have analysed Casey's dream and it leads back to the same place over and over again,"

"You can do that?" Chuck asked, breathing in the scent of Sarah as Casey drooled gently.

"We can. It doesn't make any sense, but we know how we can get John's memories back. If not, we have Plan B. But it won't come to that. My only issue is where you will be going,"

*

_The fields were on fire again._

_The blonde woman was staring at him, reaching out in desperation towards him whilst the man could only watch in confusion. They were there, on his island nonetheless. Along with a tanned stranger who was idly playing with a G18._

_And then suddenly, he was whisked away to a graveyard in the night time. Two men dressed in clown outfits were proceeding up the narrow pathway armed with pickaxes. They stopped over a plot of land and began to swing in rhythm. The tapping shimmered through him, and he felt every second of it._

_A truck swung past, and the headlights illuminated the name on the gravestone. JOHN CASEY._

_They hit the coffin, and then pulled it up. Curious, Casey placed his hand on the coffin and watched as the clowns shot at the lock. The box swung open to reveal a balding man, who seemed so familiar._

_And for a split second, he saw the elevator. The water. The knife._

_It disappeared, back to the man in the coffin. The nearest clown shone a flashlight on Arnold Weiss's body and swore loudly._

_Right before the C4 exploded._

Searing heat awoke him, and he found he was sat on a small plane next to Chuck. Raiff was watching him curiously, clicking his fingers together as Sarah linked her arm through Chuck's.

"She… knows," Casey muttered, a layer of spit sliding down his face.

"There there big guy. Don't do too much talking. Save your energy until we get there,"

"Where are we going,"

"We're going back Casey. We're going back to the Isla Solero,"

*


End file.
